Hasta el último Hijo de Durin
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: El último soberano ha caído; el último Hijo de Durin dejó estas tierras para reunirse con sus ancestros, pero, antes, le devolvió Erebor a su pueblo.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes presentes en este one-shot le pertenecen a Tolkien, yo solamente adapto este relato sin ánimos de lucro y sólo para entretenimiento lector.

* * *

 **Hasta el último Hijo de Durin**

 _La Colina del Cuervo_ dejó despeñar un sol tórrido antes de expirar en el ocaso de aquel día que se teñía con la sangre de trasgos, elfos y hombres. Se pertrechó de una afonía demoledora cuando la cascada de _Celduin_ fue entintando sus cauces congelados en un oscuro bermellón; la sangre huerca del temerario que había perdido la batalla contra el gran rey de _Erebor_. Thorin, Escudo de Roble, se erguía sobre sus pies tras tambalear, luchando por mantenerse en equilibrio. Las águilas parecían rodearlo, como un presagio, remontaban su vuelo alto y esperaban, cantando victoria, augurando, bendiciendo el páramo con las sombras que proyectaban sus gigantescas alas. Las mensajeras de _Manwë_ eran quienes, de la muerte o de la vida, podían darse el lujo de vigilar desde las alturas.

El rey, con sus heridas entreabiertas, supurantes, miró a derredor, agotado, flagelado de aquella última lucha, en aquel aliento que rogaba, sobre un clamor lastímero, la benevolencia a _Aulë_ para otorgarle un pequeño haz de vida posterior y retrasar, por unos momentos, a la muerte inminente. Deseaba reunirse con sus sobrinos, mas no tardó en hallarlos a unos pocos pasos de él. Era el retrato de lo que hubiese querido borrar de su mente, evitándose esa punzada en el pecho, ese escasear de oxígeno el cual, ya a esas alturas, era difícil de retener en sus pulmones. Uno de ellos llevaba una espada atravesada en el pecho y el otro, con lágrimas que se habían mezclado con la sangre, había sido clavado por dos flechas, pero no pereció ante la hemorragia, más bien, bajo el sufrimiento omnipotente ante la pérdida de su mayor y único hermano. Aguardó ansioso por la muerte, a un lado del enano caído. Una muerte que se tomó el tiempo en llegar. Las flechas del enemigo lo alcanzaron primero; silbaron cortando el aire, atravesando su espalda, perforando un pulmón y parte de la columna lumbar.

Fíli había muerto por haber renunciado a la única arma que poseía en batalla, su espada. En plena contienda, en la escasez de sus cuchillos y una herida supurante sobre su costado izquierdo en una mala arremetida contra uno de los trasgos que avanzaba sobre él y su hermano, logró atisbar a su tío entre todo el holocausto, quien llevaba importantes cortes en su cara y una notable desventaja contra la horda de trasgos que parecía emanar por debajo de toda piedra en aquella maldita colina. No dudó un segundo en arrojarle su espada, deslizándola sobre la cobertura de hielo, al verlo desarmado contra el pálido trasgo, Azog. Mas, premeditó que ante tal acto comparecería ante el filo de las huestes huercas; sucumbió ante el ataque de un segundo trasgo que lo tomó por sorpresa, atravesándolo con su espada, mientras que otro le lanzaba una flecha la cual silbó rasgando el aire hasta clavarse en su garganta. Kili, en su desmesura por llegar hasta el rubio enano caído, tardó en decapitar al trasgo que lo había pertrechado; mas, la pena de perder a su pariente le aflojó las rodillas y esperó a que los arqueros terminaran con su tarea, llorando sobre el cadáver del primogénito de su madre.

¿Para esto había abandonado Ered Luin? Pensó en Dís, la pena que azotaría su corazón, la pérdida de su esposo; de Frerin, su hermano; de su padre, Thráin y, ahora, sus hijos. Quién fuera esa enana con tanta fuerza y valentía para soportar tal tormento. Pero ese pensamiento solamente hacía que su último suspiro fuese el más miserable.

Se tambaleó pestañeando con avidez, dejando que esas cavilaciones se perdieran en algún recoveco de aquella colina, en donde no los volvería a encontrar jamás. Sentía que, poco a poco, perdía los sentidos. Volteó dándole la espalda a aquella escena con sus lágrimas empañando sus ojos garzos, caminando hacia el despeñadero de la cascada que bajaba hasta Erebor. Quería ver al reino enano por última vez. Aulë estaría orgulloso del corazón del pueblo enano que avanzaba contra las hordas enemigas, las cuales se habían empezado a replegar hacia los túneles de los "come-tierra".

Cómo le hubiese gustado estar luchando junto a Dáin, ahora; replegando a las cuadrillas, haciendo que cabezas de orcos y trasgos rodasen por el suelo de _Rhovanion_ , regándolo con su sangre. Se imaginaba siendo parte del banquete que se daría esa noche, luego de la victoria, riendo junto a su primo, festejando junto a su gente, besando la frente de sus queridos sobrinos o dándole un abrazo a su hermana. Pero, no podía, su corazón estaba destrozado.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, volteó en dirección hacia donde estaban sus descendientes caídos. Advirtió, mientras se acercaba a ellos, que el cuerpo del más joven aún se movía con dificultad, luchando por asirse a la mano derecha de su hermano mayor.

—Ki-Kili —susurró Thorin avanzando con avidez, olvidando que había perdido una cantidad prominente de sangre, tambaleando, con sus sentidos extraviándose y su vista casi enceguecida ante el velo de la muerte que se cernía sobre él.

Con gran esfuerzo y tras un tropiezo, logró llegar hasta Kili quien al verlo intentó articular su nombre inútilmente; su voz apenas salía de entre sus dientes. Thorin cayó de rodillas frente a sus sobrinos y, con sus pocas fuerzas, aferró en un abrazo al más joven de ellos.

—Vi-virás —intentó confortarlo. Aunque, era más una palabra de aliento para sí mismo que para el más joven de la Compañía.

Kili no tenía consuelo en una vida en la que Fíli o su tío no estuviesen en ella. Un hermano con el que había aprendido a pelear; un tío que lo crió como a un hijo. No podría añorar la vida, ni aunque Aulë abogara por una segunda oportunidad sobre ella. Erebor quedaría sin nadie que reine en él y no era algo que le interesara.

—N-no, tío —se negó el muchacho entre susurros inteligibles—, de-debo estar con-con mi her-hermano.

La muerte llegó a él con parsimonia, dilatando sus pupilas que se perdieron en el horizonte, amansando la carne fría desde sus extremidades hasta sus mejillas. El último aliento de Kili y su cuerpo ya inerte hicieron que Thorin no tuviese las fuerzas para seguir arrodillado. Su espalda chocó contra el suelo pensando en esas últimas palabras, las mismas que Fíli le dijo cuando se negó a acompañarlo hasta las puertas de su hogar, porque había preferido abogar por la salud de su hermano pequeño y la herida de la flecha morgul que por recuperar aquella maldita montaña.

Tosió con dificultad sintiendo la punzada de dolor que provocaba ese estímulo al contraer el abdomen para dejar escapar violentamente el aire, esperando que la muerte lo arrastrase a él también para poder reunirse con sus ancestros: su padre, su abuelo, su hermano, su madre y, ahora, sus sobrinos. Pero, la muerte se había quedado de pié mirándolo a corta distancia, no quería tomar su vida aún, porque había alguien que quería despedirse de él.

—¡Thorin! —la voz de aquel pequeño amigo lo espabiló un poco, sintiéndolo a poca distancia corriendo hacia él.

—¡Bilbo! —esa efímera felicidad de verlo con vida relampagueó en aquellos zafiros azules. Una mirada honesta, el regalo de Aulë para despedirse de su amigo.

No quería irse de ese mundo sin haberse retractado, sin haberle dicho al mediano que apreciaba todo su apoyo a la compañía. No quiso abandonar la vida sin decirle lo mucho que lo sentía; lo mal que había sido su comportamiento en la gran puerta; lo mucho que valoraba su amistad. La muerte le sonrió una última vez, mientras veía al hobbit hinchar su pecho intentando retener el aire para no desbordarse en lágrimas, resignándose a la burda idea de salvarlo.

El rey había cumplido, _la tierra prometida_ había sido recuperada, pero él no tendría los ojos para verla prosperar. Pero eso ya no le incumbía ahora, su último acto de redención era con aquel mediano.

— _Hasta siempre, señor saqueador. Vuelve a tus libros, a tu linda mecedora, planta tus árboles y míralos crecer_.

El rostro del gran rey enano se había suavizado; surcaba en él una sonrisa pacífica, garabateando sus finos labios con sutileza; una mirada honesta, sincera, como la que Bilbo contempló la primera vez que lo conoció, pero aquellos garzos ojos ya no lo observaban con sorna o curiosidad, había una chispa en su mirar, íntima, fraternal, como si se despidiera de un amigo de toda la vida. Un nudo en la garganta se apoderó de él cuando notó que Thorin estaba haciendo un titánico esfuerzo para pronunciar sus últimas palabras hacia él.

—Si más personas pudiesen poner al hogar por sobre el oro, este mundo sería un lugar mejor.

Y ya, sin más que decir, la muerte se acostó pesadamente sobre el rey caído, arrastrando su vida hasta las salas de Aulë, dejando a un hobbit con el corazón agonizante en latidos agitados, el nudo en la garganta, balbuceando su nombre, negándole su honorable partida en aquella última despedida.

—No, Thorin, _no te atrevas_...

Pero, ya era tarde. Sus oídos ensordecieron, sus facciones se petrificaron, el oxígeno escaseó, su pecho dejó el vaivén de subir y bajar, sus ojos ahora veían más allá del vuelo de las rapaces, más allá de las nubes y el cielo imperecedero, porque el _Rey Bajo la Montaña_ ha caído, porque el último soberano de Erebor tomó su empresa y la cargó sobre sus hombros hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

 **N. de autor** :

 _Lo prometido es deuda_. Como habrán notado cambié un poco el final y me di el gusto por una visión más personal de la muerte de los jóvenes herederos al trono. Peter Jackson les ha dado una muerte bastante deshonrosa y muy "sencilla" para mi gusto.

La verdad es que no sé si la locación del río que se encuentra en la Colina del Cuervo es correcta, así que, cualquier revisión por parte de alguien que tenga más en claro eso, le estaré eternamente agradecida.

La muerte de los Hijos de Durin aún me duele, que no se note tanto. Aunque, admito que el angust es mi placer culposo y adoré escribir este pequeño regalo a ellos.

Por otro lado, quisiera dedicarle este one-shot a la primera persona que tuve como un prototipo de escritora a seguir (ella no lo sabe pero ahora sí xD), Erinia Aelia. Gracias por tus letras, por tu innovadora perspectiva de lo que percibes y tocas con la pluma.

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de este leve relato!


End file.
